Yogscast Couple One-shots
by Sapling Pawz
Summary: Yogscast couples/pairings usually don't tell the others how they feel...most of these stories are Sjips, Xephna or Sjinilesy but don't worry!
1. So Close but you're So Far away

**Sjips One Shots: So ****_Close_**** but you're So ****_Far_**** away**

**Author's Note: **

_**Hey guys! I appreciate you reading this, it's just a little Sjips (Sips and Sjin) couple one-shot thing, more fluffy than anything...It's rated T cuz of some stuff but I know MOST people are mature 3 **_

_**~Sapling Pawz **_

A normal day for Sips started with him disappointingly waking up next to an un-touched and un-interested it seemed Sjin, Oh how Sips _longed_ to hold and kiss his employee; he loved Sjin a lot but he knew he was too good for him. Sips got out of bed wearing his old lumber-jack outfit as a substitute to pajamas, quickly tore it off and threw on his spaceman suit, being careful not to wake Sjin.

Sjin was still dreaming, dreaming of himself that built a house just for himself and his lover, they were in the bedroom together...although Sjin seemed to be such a nice, kind and gentle person, his dreams were aggressive and full of kisses and dirtiness from his hope to be lover. He longed for his 'hope to be lover' to accept him in their real lives together but he knew that his boss would probably turn him down.

Sips walked into the hydro-facility admiring the work of himself and Sjin, he remembered how cute Sjin was fawning over the soon-to-be hydro-facility. Sips sighed at his crush, Sjin was extremely fit and Lean, he was still tan from the day's before the spacesuit wearing only his loincloth, his brown hair was silky with slight curls. Sjin was extremely loyal and helpful even to Sips who was quite miserable, but the man seemed to lighten Sips' world and make him smile at times of doubt.

Sjin yawned softly whilst stretching out of the bed that he shared with his best friend and crush, he looked over to see him gone _"Jeez...should I tell him how I feel today?" _Sjin thought to himself whilst pulling on his spacesuit and sighing thinking of his crush,

Sips was also quite fit although he had grey and pale skin, Sjin longed to run his hand through Sips' silky straight black hair that he from time-to-time shook from the sun. Sjin just couldn't help but stare.

* * *

"Hey Sips!" Sips' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his best friend calling for him, Sips grinned and replied "Hydro-Facility!" he watched as his employee strode inside looking at his friend, Sips smiled at the way Sjin's face brightened at seeing his friend.

"Hey, you awake already?" He asked glancing down at his watch "It's six in the morning"

"I know, I know" Sips sighed at his concerned friend "But I mean I just thought one of us should be up and I didn't want to wake you" he said nervously running his hand through his hair which made Sjin smile

"Thanks"

"No problem" Sips smirked as Sjin blushed

"So um...what should we do today?" Sjin asked trying to avoid his embarrassment

"Uh...everything's about finished" Sips lied trying to push out all of the jobs and chores that needed to be done. For one day, just a single DAY Sips wanted to share with Sjin

"Maybe we could do something" Sjin suggested slightly shivering at the cool air

"Uh...Y-You cold? I could um..." Sips nervously looks around for a substitute for a jacket or anything. Sjin face flushes and his heart flutters seeming to now warm his whole body

"I'm okay" Sjin said with a stupid grin on his face as he embarrassingly looked to his space-boots "Here- come see what I built the other day" Sips said grabbing Sjin's hand, Sjin automatically turned red for like the BILLIONTH time "Close your eyes and do NOT open till I say so" Sips demanded, yanking him to a nearby hill

* * *

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Sjin asked eagerly as he and Sips came to a stop

"Almost" Sips informed Sjin, the two had now entwined hands, as Sips looked down at them he felt himself turning red but quickly distracted himself so he wouldn't

"Aaaaand-Open!"

Sjin quickly blinked his eyes open to find a huge mahogany-wood house, it was snowy and cold out but the house looked cozy and warm...and quite romantic actually

"Oh my God! Sips, This is amazing!" Sjin said turning to his grinning companion "I-I love it!"

Sips smiles at how enthusiastic Sjin is a doesn't let go of his hand, he leads his friend into the room and Sjin's eyes immediately fall on the big, warm-lookin double bed in the center of the room

"I-uh...I don't really like sleeping alone anyways" Sips confessed, hoping Sjin would agree

"Me neither really" Sjin also admitted hiding the huge smile he wanted to show

"It's pretty cold out..." Sips looked at the roaring fire and the bed "Maybe we should-"

Sjin grinned and yanked Sips onto the bed, Sips seemed to respond much affectionately then Sjin had thought and unzipped his friend's spacesuit and tossed it onto the floor. Sjin stared at Sips who had wide eyes

"Oh my God Sjin, I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-" but Sips couldn't finish, Sjin had already pulled his lover in for a long and passionate kiss. Sips kissed him but smiling and pulling Sjin closer to him, holding and tracing his hands down his figure; not wanting to forget this feeling. Sjin ran his hands through Sips' black, silky hair before also taking off his lovers space suit, not breaking the kiss.

* * *

"Huhh" Sips happily sighed as he flopped backwards, allowing Sjin to lye on his chest. Sips wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed his neck before fully relaxing

"I love you Sjin" Sips said peering down at his smiling friend

"I love you too Sips" Sjin replied caressing his lovers hair and face soothingly "I don't ever want to forget this"

"Neither do I" Sips held Sjin tighter

Never letting go.


	2. Sjin is very shirtlessVERY shirtless

**Another Sjips One Shot: 'Sjin is very shirtless...VERY shirtless' Sips thought **

**Author's note: **

_**Vaas Happenin? No reference there to One Direction (yuck) but just a reference to FarCry3's Vaas who was very awesome and- OFF TOPIC! **_

_**Enjoy this fanfic guys lol... quite fluffy; Sips describes how he feels when Sjin removes his shirt *cough* FLUFFLES *cough* :3 Entire story till the end is just Sips' messed up mind :D**_

_**~Sapling Pawz **_

* * *

What he does right, is when it's really _really_ hot he just takes off his shirt.

Right in front of me.

Expecting me NOT to _stare_

But how can I not?

Sjin is very muscular and has this amazing body, when he takes off his shirt I just want to magically-teleport to him and trace my hands down his magnificent lookin body; but if I do he'll probably freak out and think that his best friend is a freaky creepazoid (Add that to you dictionary of though NOW)

I wonder if it's really noticeable that I take times through to stare at him? Does he mind if he knew? _Would_ he mind if he knew?

* * *

See! He's doing it right now...

So _HOTT_.

So _SEDUCTIVE. _

_Christ _on a BIKE Sjin!

Will you marry me?

He's flexing now as to CALL me over there.

Right now it's as if he's saying _"Hey Sipsy! Come here and we'll make out right now!"_ But nooo!

"Hey Sips, can you help me with this?"

Oh I can help you with A LOT of things Sjin

"Yeah sure"

As I stand next to him he gives me this smirk and It's just making me feel like_"Why are you torturing me for?" _

"Yeah...I see you looking at me" he says blushing adorably

Oh snap, crackle, pop!

"W-What do you mean?" Don't stutter you big dumb dumb! That's even MORE obvious!

He takes his hand and slowly, TEASINGLY strokes it down his torso, then I feel his hand on my shirt pulling me in for a whisper

"Sips, I see and FEEL you _staring_ at me" he whispers it but I can see that little seductive grin he's giving.

I roll my eyes at him just so he knows I'm not a creeper and I start as casually as I can walking away, then he calls out

"Don't worry Sipsy, I stare at you when you change before you come to bed"

Oh, well um...that makes me feel better.

I'll consider that tonight.


	3. Skating Blues

**Author's note: **

_**Hey guys! This is a Sjips story! ...obviously Sap, ANYVAYS! 'Winter is coming' HA! ... **_

_**Winter is here in the Tekkit land and by Notch it is a winter-wonderland! Sjin seems to love the frosty environment with ice-skating and snuggling up to the fireplace with a hot chocolate, Sips on the other hand we all know HATES the cold; but after seeing how much Sjin loves to skate he attempts to teach himself...and well, it doesn't go exactly as planned**_

_**Fluffy than anything else, kissing is about as a far as it goes **_

_**PS. They aren't together till the skating scene where they-SPOILERS! Basically they aren't together till the end **_

_**Rated T cuz it's the Yogscast **_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**~SaplingPawz**_

* * *

**Sjips One Shot: 'Skating Blues' **

Sjin watched in awe as his friends skate around the ice-rink. Everyone seems to be having fun, even Rythian is skating with Zoey, and he's actually _smiling_...well, half smiling anyways.

_"Why didn't Sips want to skate?" _Sjin thought to himself as a black haired pool salesmen skated like a BOWSS (now a word :3) towards him

"Hey Sjin!" Nilesy beamed while holding onto the railing "Why aren't you skating?"

Sjin thought the same thing. Why wasn't he skating? I guess he was just too busy thinking about Sips...

"I don't know actually" Sjin answered "I was just...lost in thought"

"Well come on then silly! The ice is fine!" they both laughed as Sjin pulled off his dark grey puts and slipped on his skates and stepped onto the ice

Sjin was an excellent skater too, he zipped around the ice like a professional, his friends clapped until they all burst into laughter after Honeydew, who was also laughing, fell onto the ice.

* * *

"Bye Sjin!" Nilesy called out as Sjin headed for Sips co, pulling on his grey coat, orange gloves and orange scarf.

Sjin waved at his friend who left with the owl lady to their now-coated-in-snow owl island

* * *

Sjin opened the door to the Sips co towers' living room where Sips was wrapped up in his grey bathrobe and pink, fuzzy bunny slippers in front of the fire. Sjin hung up all his over gourmets and stood next to Sips

"Hey!" Sjin beamed at his best friend who's face grew with a smile to hear his friend's voice

"Hey Sjin" Sips half-whispered to his friend whilst grabbing his half-frozen hand "Jesus Sjin! You're freezing" Sips yanked Sjin to sit on the armchair...or uh, chair's arm (HA!) so he could get more warmth from the fire

"How was your outing?" (HA!)

"Nilesy and I skated, it was so fun Sips! He's a really good skater"

Sips felt slightly jealous over the fact Sjin was fawning so much over Nilesy's skating skills. Sjin was an avid skater fan, Sips already knew this, but he couldn't break Sjin's heart by telling him he couldn't skate!

* * *

Now warmed, Sips and Sjin snuggled into their bed

"Night Sips" Sjin sighed turning or uh...punching away the torch

"Night" Sips murmured while Sjin started mumbling a bunch of lego-talk, Sips thought it was cute that Sjin took the time to send him to sleep by blabbering on about building structures and new facility ideas. Over the murmurs, Sips promised himself that tomorrow he'd teach himself to skate.

_"I mean, how hard can it really be?" _Sips thought to himself

He'd do anything for Sjin, even teaching himself how to roll around on ice in the blistering cold he oh-so-very-much hated.

* * *

Sips woke up pretty late into the day, it was ten'o clock! Sips widened his eyes as he saw the time and looked over to find Sjin gone, but there was a note that read:

_Morning Sips! Honeydinc came here this morning and asked for my help around the factory; feel free to come down if you want! _

_-Sjin _

Sips smiled before getting up and stretching, he pulled on his space suit;grabbed his grey coat, blue gloves, blue scarf and dark grey boots.

Then he sighed and dusted off his abandoned white ice-skates and trudged outside to their frozen pool. Sips seated himself on a damp deck chair and pulled on the ice-skates then crawled over to the middle of the substitute for a rink.

_"Do I just stand up?" _Sips thought to himself whilst eyeing the cold ground below him, following his common-sense, he slowly stood up to find himself falling to the floor again.

"This is impossible!" Sips yells at the sky that slightly booms with thunder, "Oh shut it Notch!" he screams flashing his finger at the emptiness as a strange gust of wind blows him to the icy floor again.

"I'm never gonna learn how to skate" Sips mutters stumbling off the pool

"Ya'know, it's much easier with a partner" Sips snaps his head around to find his crush with his arms folded and a smirk on his face, in one hand he has his skates

"I-uh...I was just..." Sips blabbers trying to find an excuse but knowing there's not one there "Okay, okay" Sips sighs whilst sitting on the lounge-chair "I just...don't know how to skate, and I mean, I CANNOT skate for my LIFE" Sjin seats himself by his friend and places his hand on his shoulder

"Practice makes perfect" Sjin beams while putting on his own skates and taking his crushes' hand, Sips turns a slight shade of pink that makes the architect smile.

"How do I do this?" Sips asks holding onto his best friend's arm and hand like a small child to their parent on the first day of school

"Just...relax for a start" Sjin says whilst taking both of Sips' hands in his.

Sips blushes a dark shade of red but as much as he tries to hide it, it still brings a huge smile to his soon-to-be-lovers face

"See?" Sjin beams looking down at his and Sips' feet which are perfectly aligned "You've got the hang " but Sjin can't finish as he looks up he sees a grinning Sips, and realizes how close they actually are; the smile from his face fades as it does from Sips' and he looks into Sips' big dark blue eyes

Sjin didn't know that so much love and tenderness could be expressed in those eyes, Sips stares back into Sjin's bright blue eyes but Sjin breaks the mood by slightly blushing and looking to the side

"Uh, anyways you-" Sips slowly reaches over to Sjin's face with his hand, stopping him mid-sentence. He slowly rubs his hand down from Sjin's hair line to his lower cheek staring intently at him whilst doing so

Sjin smiles at this and leans forward to Sips who does the same.

Then their lips touch.

And both their worlds have finally begun.

* * *

**Authors closing note: **

_**Now wasn't that lovely? Soooo FLUFFY! :3 **_

**~Sapling Pawz**


	4. Blackrock Story

**Author's Note: **

_**Heyo guys! This story is especially written for one of my favorite fanfic writers EVA! =Yumleethelimabean **_

_**It's just a Zoethian one-shot that features: **_

_**Rythian (obvio) **_

_**Zoey (obvio) **_

_**Lalna **_

_**Teep (obvio) **_

_**and maybe Ravs&Nilesy **_

_**Enjoy! Especially Yumlee!**_

**~Sapling Pawz **

* * *

**Zoethian One Shot: Jealousy **

Do you want to hear a story? About monsters and magic and love and friendship? Good.

Let me tell you story, over some hills, an ocean and a forest lived two friends, a girl and a boy...

Rythian woke up happily, turning to look at his best-friend.

Zoey was sound asleep, her red curls were sprawled over her pillow, her gorgeous blue eyes closed showing her long eyelashes, her rosy cheeks were suttle and she looked at peace.

Rythian thought that she basically looked _beautiful_

But he couldn't tell her that, no no NO way; what if she turned him down?

Rythian was about to call for Teep, but remembered he was at Ravs' place for the lever-tournament. This made Rythian chuckle thinking of his dinosaur companion

Rythian made his way to the bathroom and pulled down his mask, he let out a groan as he examined the stinging black scratch on his face.

He couldn't show Zoey this either, she'd probably freak out when seeing a black cut with purple blood seeping out of it from an enderman. Rythian hated not being normal.

He hated his strange eyes that were often bright purple, he hated his hair that had a little blonde streak in it, he hated his _face. _

Rythian was quite good looking, but when removing the mask and seeing his lower cheek he wasn't so much as good looking as before. His teeth were abnormally white and I swear you could see them shine!

Rythian was a...what's the word? ...a...a...

_"Freak!" _

Don't tell yourself that Rythian!

_"Why not? I'm just telling MYSELF the truth" _

Zoey doesn't think your a freak

_"That's because she's never seen my whole face before" _

I'm sure that she would accept you for who you are

Rythian sucked his teeth at me (HA!) while pulling the mask back over his face, just as a fiery red head poked her head through the bathroom door

"Hey Rythian!" She beamed while placing her goggles in her now-tied-up hair

"Oh uh, hello" Rythian mumbled making sure his mask was on correctly

"I need to talk to you..."

Rythian's face lit up as she said this, was she going to tell him how she felt?

* * *

"WHAT?!" Rythian yelled standing up from the table "Why did you invite _HIM_ to _MY_ house?!"

Zoey stood too "_Our _house" she corrected him

Rythian sighed, it was often that he said no to Zoey; but this was his arch-enemy she invited over.

This was the same scientist that cost him AND her their lives in the old world.

This was _Lalna. _

"Please Rythian! He just wants to disarm the nuke!"

Disarm the nuke? That's new

_"Should I trust him?" _

I don't know Rythian! I'm just the narrator!

_"Come on!" _

Shut it!

* * *

The gentle knock on the door makes Rythian's face drop, he glares as Zoey happily skips to the door and opens it to find the scientist leaning in the entrance

"Hey Lalna!" Zoey beams stepping to the side to let him in

"Hi Zoey" Rythian rolls his eyes as he sees Lalna slightly turn red

"Oh um, hello Rythian..."

"Why do you say that like you're surprised? This is my house too ya know"

"I know, I just-"

"Okay guys!" Zoey breaks up the feud (HA! At first I put 'food' :) "Duncan why don't you head down to the nuke while I go get us some coffee?"

"Sounds good" the scientist says with one last look at the furious mage

"Rythian!" Zoey folds her arms "Really?"

"What?" he asks innocently making Zoey grin and sigh

"Okay, okay, well played" she says, walking to the kitchen

* * *

Meanwhile, the scientist studies the nuke, remembering setting it up as if it was only yesterday; yet he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for placing a bomb underneath his crushes' house.

Wait you didn't know? Of course Lalna likes Zoey!

_"You don't need to tell the world!" _

Oh, sorry Lalna.

"Hey Duncan!" Zoey beamed as she stood next to the scientist who adjusted his glasses seeing her

"Hi" he replied, accepting the coffee

"So you can disarm it?" she asks while eyeing the disaster-area

"Yes" he replies with a guilty tone "And uh, Zoey?"

"Yep?"

"I'm...I am sorry for planting a nuke under your bas- well, house" he says rubbing his hand through the back of his hair. Zoey looks at him with tender and sincere eyes, she embraces him with a kind hug which he returns, shocked.

Rythian stares at the two, narrowing his eyes at the scientist

_"So he gets a hug for almost KILLING Zoey?!" _

Oh Rythian, don't be silly

_"I'm NOT being silly okay? I'm being considerate for Zoey" _

Yeah, yeah.

* * *

An hour or two later Zoey comes back up from the nuke-area to meet Rythian who's blankly staring at the wall

"Hey Rythian, we disarmed the nuke"

"That's good" he mumbles

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he says almost silently, slightly scaring Zoey

"Are you sure-" as she touches his arm Rythian grabs her hand

"Zoey, I need to tell you something" he stands up to face her and takes her hands in his making her turn slightly pink

"W-what is it Rythian?"

"I...I...I'm in love with you"

Zoey feels her heart pump out of her chest and her face turn red, she smiles kind and lovingly at the dark mage with the mask on

"Are you?" she asks slightly teasing her best friend "Well that's good, because I think I may be in love with you too"

Rythian smiles, not visible to her eyes but she sees his eyes turn kind and lobving. Zoey reaches her hand towards his face, towards his mask but he quickly moves away, not wanting her to see his monstrous features.

"Rythian, what is it? Why do you wear the mask?" she asks tenderly holding his hand

"I-I have a scratch..." he says almost nursing the cut under the mask while Zoey pulls him closer towards her

"Let me see" she says while he closes his eyes in shame and nods. She very slowly reaches towards his lower face and pulls down the mask.

Rythian hisses in pain as Zoey's eyes widen at the bleeding cut across his cheek/mouth, purple blood seeps out of it and purple dusts flies off of it and disappears. Rythian opens his eyes, expecting to see her looking at him in disgust, but she's smiling kindly and still holding his hand.

"That's okay Rythian, it's not that bad actually" she says as he starts to pull his mask up, but she stops his hand and gently leans in to kiss him

Rythian doesn't know how to respond so he places his hand on the back of her neck, deepening the kiss.

Both of them were not aware that a certain blonde had his head peering around the corner the entire time.

"Oh my God!" He exclaimed, ruffling his hair back with his gloved hand "Rythian- he...he's Enderborn!" Lalna quickly does his calculations, reminding himself that this is probably a dream, but snapping himself back into reality "There's no more Enderborn's left because they're too dangerous! I-I have to get Zoey out of here, and end this!" he remembers that there's one last thing to do to the nuke before it's fully disarmed, cut the green wire...or was it red? He can't exactly remember but that doesn't matter. He needs to blow this place up, for all of TekkitTopia!

"Zoey!" he rushes in thinking of an excuse that could possibly make her leave Rythian after he just confessed to her that he was madly in love with her and that he's half Enderman

"The um, the mooshrooms! They've escaped!"

Zoey snaps her head around, drawing her attention away from her new boyfriend and to the scientist "Well lets go get them!" she turns to Rythian, quickly kissing his cheek; "I'll be right back okay?" he nods glaring at the scientist.

* * *

"They were around her somewhere, come on, lets move more over this way" he says tugging her a safe-distant away from the castle

"I don't think they can move THIS far" Zoey mutters looking back at the castle

"No, they can't" he says almost evilly pulling out the-

the remote for the nuke?!

"W-Why do you have that Lalna?" Zoey says, starting to get worried and turning back to look at her home

"I need to do this Zoey, You saw the monster that Rythian really is, he can get out of control; do more damage than a nuke ever would!"

"You don't even know him!" she yelled, tears streaming out of her blues eyes and down her cheeks "Please Duncan! Don't do this!" she tried to reach for him but he flew into the sky

"I'm sorry Zoey, Goodbye, Rythian"

_BOOM _

"NOOO!" Zoey yelled, falling to her knees and bursting with tears as she watched her home explode with fire "R-Rythi-thian!" she snuffled through a crying fit

* * *

You want to hear more about the Blackrock story?

The boy is fighter, we all know that.

The girl struggled, searching through the debris for any sign of the boy; but all their memories were gone, lost in the ruins that used to be Blackrock Castle.

"Rythian!" she yelled, tears stained on her face still

Teep was searching too, but being mute, he couldn't do much.

But the boy and girl had both been in an explosion before hadn't they?

The girl sat by the water that they had met by as a depressed Teep slumped next to her, his dry eyes watery.

Do you remember how the girl and him met? How she landed in the water?

_SPLASH _

The boy was there, and although he was bleeding and covered in dirt, the girl couldn't be happier to find the love of her life alive.

And so the Blackrock story doesn't end,

The Blackrock story carries on.

* * *

**Authors closing note: **

_**Gawd I suck at this! Lol I really hope you guys enjoyed it, especially Yumlee...see you next time! **_

_**Bye! **_

**~SaplingPawz**


	5. Very Dizzy-Sjinilesy (Yumlee)

**Author's note: **

_**Hey guys! This is a Sjinilesy one-shot that originally Yumleethelimabean wrote but she said I could expand on it :) If you haven't read her original: Dizzy-Sjinilesy, I recommend you do because you'll probably be a little confused in this story. **_

_**If you don't like being told what to do cuz you're a thug fa life, I like that...we'd probably be great friends. **_

_**But seriously check out her story lol :D **_

**~Sapling Pawz **

* * *

**Sjinilesy One-Shot: Dizzy-Sjinilesy continued**

Nilesy thought for a while, did Sjin really just help him up? He shook it off, that doesn't necessarily mean that he likes him...he for sure MUST like Sips, I mean, Sips likes him too it seems.

Nilesy didn't have many friends, he usually sat alone at lunch. Although Zoey, Rythian, Ravs and the strange green, dinosaur-like boy Teep always invited him to sit with them, they were usually busy at lunch. Lomadia was nice to Nilesy, but she usually was in the garden at lunch-time, studying owls or building new models.

Nilesy grabbed a plate for lunch and sat down alone by a table, he scanned the room, obviously looking for Sjin, and his eyes found it's target. Sjin was at a table with Sips, Lalna, Xephos and Honeydew. He watched as the brunette laughed at something Sips said; his blue eyes sparkling. Sips got up and started towards the door, but he must have seen Nilesy staring- well, _observing _HIS crush too.

The teenage-lumber jack approached Nilesy who was still in a daydream watching Sjin.

"What are you doing cat-man?" Sips taunted at Nilesy who quickly snapped out of it

"Oh, uh, h-hi Sips..." Sips was rather intimidating, he had soft pale skin and a stubble growing at the same shade of his sharply cut black, soft and silky hair. He was also muscular like Sjin, but not as much.

"Why are you staring at Sjin!?" Sips questioned again, glaring at the pool-boy

"I was just...looking behind him" Nilesy stuttered, trembling at the boy above him

"Listen, pool-boy, Sjin and I...we're getting a long pretty well and he is my best friend. If you _like _him you better back off, cuz well..." Sips chuckled to himself and at Nilesy "He's kind of...mine"

Nilesy's face flushed, he felt his heart tremble and fall slightly. He adjusted his glasses and tried to push out the tears he knew were coming. Of course Sips and Sjin were together! Sjin was too good for Sips, although Sips did care about him a lot and was very kind to him, Nilesy thought...no, Sjin probably just felt bad for Nilesy but...it wasn't fair!

"I...I didn't..." Nilesy huffed, he knew if he said one more word he would burst into tears, Sips continued snarling at him and smirking when a certain brunette came up behind him.

"Sips, what are you doing?" Sjin asked his best friend tenderly, looking at a shivering Nilesy "Are you bullying him again?!" Sjin sighed

"No Sjin! Of course not" Sips half taunted half innocently replied, he then turned to look at his best friend who's face grew into a smile seeing his dark blue eyes. "I was just making something" Sips smiled, gently taking Sjin's hand and making him blush. But this made Nilesy boil with anger and tears, a tear fell from his face and he looked down; realizing Sjin would never be his.

"Whoa" Sjin startled, letting go of Sips' hand and turning to Nilesy who was now sobbing quietly "Are you alright?" Sjin asked, sitting next to Nilesy and putting a hand on his shoulder "What's wrong?" Sips sighed and returned to the table

"J-Just...leave me alone!" Nilesy yelled at Sjin who now had wide eyes as the black-haired boy ran out of the canteen

"Nilesy wait!" Sjin called, running after him.

Sjin had caught up to Nilesy fairly quickly, seeing he was extremely fit, he found Nilesy sitting on a bench in front of the court yard; with his face in his hands.

"Nilesy?" Sjin asked softly, taking a seat next to him "What's wrong?"

Nilesy looked up at him with red and puffy eyes "Y-You and S-Sips are to-together!" Nilesy squeaked, as a tear fell from his face. Sjin looked at him puzzled, but then kindly, taking his hand he wiped the offending tear of his friend's face

"No we aren't" Sjin said, now caressing Nilesy's face "I'm not with Sips, Sips is a great guy, but he's not the one for me" (God that hurt me to write that lol:D)

"Y-You're not?" Nilesy asked, nervous and slightly turning pink at the fact that Sjin was touching his face "But he said-"

"-Shh, don't listen to what he said" Sjin whispered "Just listen to me now" and with that, he slowly leaned forward, still holding Nilesy's face; he planted a gentle kiss on his lips. He deepened the kiss and pulled Nilesy towards his body and stroked his lower back, then slowly pulled away and stood up.

"Will you be alright?" Sjin asked at a dazed Nilesy who just managed to nod, making Sjin chuckle "Alright, I'll see you later"

and with that Sjin left, leaving an _extremely _dizzy Nilesy in his wake.

* * *

**Authors note: **

**_I know the ending was cheesy sorry! so cliche but hey...it was cute wasn't it? :3 _**

**~Sapling Pawz**


	6. Dizzy as ever- Sjinilesy (Yumlee)

**_Halo! This is a Sjinilesy series that Yumleethelimabean and I are starting, each chapter is rotated so it goes her, then me, then her etc. _**

**_The first of this series is under her _********Teenscast Drabbles, One-shots, and Other Stuff ****__****challed Dizzy-Sjinilesy, the second part is on my page under Yogscast couple one-shots called Very Dizzy Sjinilesy...then just keep checking our pages back and forth! **

**__****Brought to you by me and Yumlee! **

**__****Enjoy! **

* * *

Nilesy sat in the classroom as he felt the tears stream down his face, Sips confessed that he liked him and Sjin confessed too! But Nilesy thought...no, he probably just felt bad for him, it wasn't fair! Nilesy felt his face burn red as the tears stopped falling.

Nilesy slowly walked back to class as he heard the bell, he saw Sips and Sjin walk into another classroom giggling

_"What are they doing?" _Nilesy thought as he followed them, he peered into the classroom and saw the two kissing each other; making Nilesy boil with more anger. It was hard enough they told each other they liked each other, but now they were ditching class to make out? Nilesy couldn't bare it, but he continued watching as Sips took his hand and started pulling down Sjin's shirt. That's when the tears starting coming back, Nilesy sobbed quietly, realizing he'd never get Sjin, realizing-

"-S-Sips stop..." Huh? Nilesy looked back into the room and saw that Sjin had shoved off Sips, who looked hurt "I-I'm sorry I just...I'm not ready..." Sips' face softened as he saw Sjin's nervousness and he gently pecked Sjin's lips and pulled his shirt back up

"That's okay Sjin, I understand" Sips said tenderly as him and Sjin hugged

* * *

Nilesy took his seat next to Lalna in math class, Nilesy was quite smart seeing all the free time he had; but Lalna was a genius. He doesn't exactly talk to Nilesy, but Nilesy's fine with just busying him self with math problems.

Sjin stumbled into the class as Prof. Grizwald was explaining the new topic they were doing: Algebra

"It's great for you to join us, Sjin" Grizwald grimaced in his booming voice "You're lucky that you're such an intelligent student! Take your seat champ" he said with a smile.

Nilesy found it remarkable how well-liked Sjin was by, well, everyone! Even teachers, he was one of the most popular kids in school...so does he _really _like Nilesy?

Sjin smiled at the professor and took his seat next to Lomadia, Lomadia was kind to Nilesy and she was very pretty. She had long blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes, she liked Xephos as obvious as it was, but everyone knew that Xephos and Lalna had something going on.

"Hey, Nilesy?" Lalna asked snapping him out of his daze

"Oh uh, yes?" Nilesy answered, pretending to be working on a question

"Sips told me...what happened with you and Sjin" Lalna slightly mumbled looking down at his already-finished paper

Nilesy felt himself turn red, not just with embarrassment but with anger "It was a stupid mistake!" Nilesy yelled as nearby people looked at him...including Sjin, Nilesy saw Sjin and all his anger came up in one sentence "I don't even like him!" he yelled glaring at Sjin and storming out of the class.

"Nilesy!" Grizwald called out, but not really caring, he rolled his eyes as Sjin chased after him. Thank God Sips wasn't in that class.

* * *

"Nilesy!" Sjin called after catching up to him, but the pool-boy ignored him "Nilesy please talk to me!" he pinned Nilesy to a wall, putting both arms as to lock him in.

Nilesy tried to control the blush he knew was spreading across his face, yeah he was mad at Sjin but jeez...he was pretty gorgeous

"N-No! Sjin...you made me feel like you really liked me! Which was really unfair! Then you, you kissed Sips and told him you liked him and...Notch!" Nilesy rubbed his face in his hands and Sjin's face softened

"Nilesy, I like you too, what's wrong with having two crushes?" he asked tenderly as Nilesy looked into his eyes

"Why does a popular guy like you like an outcast like me anyways?" Nilesy asked, curious to why such a guy like Sjin would like _him _

"Well, you're extremely adorable" Sjin giggled "And smart and... you do that when you're nervous" Sjin held Nilesy's hand that was fiddling with his tie, Nilesy blushed

"But you like Sips too? Why do you like him? He's so...mean" Nilesy facted (now a word) as Sjin got slightly angry

"He's my best friend, I know that he's miserable, grumpy and can be a bully but that's just because he doesn't have anyone left besides me. When you give him a chance, he's sweet, funny and kind" Sjin fawned over Sips "He's been really kind to me and he loves me Nilesy, I have to return the favor even if I didn't like him"

"So, are we something now?" Nilesy asked, afraid to get rejected

"I-I can't just push out Sips like that, but I can't do that to you either...I just...just give me time okay?" Sjin leaned in and kissed Nilesy, which turned possessively very quickly as he slipped his tongue in, battling with Nilesy. "Okay, now we should get back to class-" he chuckled looking at a dazed Nilesy "I'll give you some time" and with that he left Nilesy.

Feeling beyond dizzy.

* * *

**Authors closing note: **

_**Hope you enjoyed! The next one will be on Yumleethelimabean's profile! **_

**~Sapling Pawz **


	7. Seasons: Winter (Moby)

**Authors note**:

_**Okay! So here's a little Moby or Tartyn or whatever you wanna call it (Martyn*Toby) one shot! It's going to have 4 parts of it cuz of the four seasons: Winter, Spring, Summer and Autumn is the order they'll go in :) They're going to be short but sweet :3**_

_**ENJOY! :) **_

**~Sapling Pawz **

* * *

During the Winter, in the Little Woods, Martyn has light blue and frosty hair, his usually happy and summery close are now a sad blue shade, his skin his baby-blue...he's basically made of ice.

Toby isn't fond of the Winter, Martyn is usually so happy and warm but in the winter he's miserable and cold, as is Toby.

Toby takes long walks through the forest, trudging through the snow in his dark blue coat, black jeans and grey boots. He thinks about Martyn, he loves Martyn, and he knows he feels the same way about him...Toby never thought that his feelings for Martyn would be anything more than just friendship but...what the heck; he loved him friends or lovers.

As he returned to the camp he heard muttering of curses from the Sapling Prince but ignored him; Toby used to enjoy the winter, before Martyn found out he was a forest spirit the two would snuggle up together in bed on cold nights, tell stories of their best Christmases, and even the one time Martyn got so excited over a present that he pecked Toby on the lips. The two both blushed uncontrollably under the moonlight.

"Hi Martyn..." the younger boy calls out softly hoping for a response

"Hi" Martyn says grumpily, not looking up from his machine

"How you doing?"

Martyn groaned making Toby shiver "Toby, I am _really _busy right now so could you...NOT ASK SO MANY QUESTIONS!" He spazzed, (HA! Now a word) stomping into the tent, night was falling, so Toby followed him.

"I'm sorry Martyn" Toby said gently as the blue-haired-boy slumped carelessly onto his bed

"Whatever" he muttered, turning on his side.

About half-way through the night Toby shivered, it was freezing without being cuddled by someone, he thought about Summer nights, being held in his lovers arms...but now they were nothing but friends. Toby looked over at his friend who had his back to him, "Maybe I can get ole'cheery Martyn back" he whispered to himself silently. He crept out of his bed and into his friends, he slowly put his arms around Martyn.

"What are you up to Toby?" Martyn asked teasingly, grinning evilly as the younger boy shivered

"I-uh I..." Toby's plan didn't go as smoothly as he hoped, but Martyn turned to face him and pulled the boy against his body...

Warming up won't take long tonight.


	8. Strange Couples: RythianXLalna

**Authors note**:

Hey guys I thought I'd just do a random couple thing that you don't see a lot of...what would Rythian do to Lalna if he got his hands on him? l'm not sure if he would hurt him at all...I just thought I'd try a Rythna (Rythian*Lalna) story cuz I haven't really seen one before...so yeah!

**~Sapling Pawz **

* * *

Lalna woke up slowly, he knew someone had just knocked him out but where was he? As he opened his eyes he quickly figured out the situation he was in. His wrists and arms were strapped to a bed, as were his legs and feet...and he was staring into two purple eyes.

"R-Rythian?!" the scientist exclaimed, then chuckled at the realization "Of course! You're gonna kill me right?"

The mage, although his mouth was covered by a mask, smiled slightly and his face softened "No, of course not"

The scientist was surprised at how calm the mage actually was "Then why am I here?" he asked actually curious to why he wasn't being killed

"I...well you know that I'm...Enderborn...right?" Lalna nodded "Well, I can sense things, what people are thinking, how they feel about something, even if they don't know it themselves"

Lalna shivered at that, did Rythian know that he had been watching the man for quite some time? But not for an experiment or revenge and/or killing him...he _liked _the mage.

Rythian was extremely handsome, his brown hair with a blonde tint was soft and styled to perfection, his skin was tan and muscular. But the thing Lalna loved best about Rythian was his eyes, his purple eyes were bright and mysterious, not at all a natural colour and the scientist liked mysterious, he liked un-normal things.

"S-so? What's your point?" he asked nervously as Rythian grinned

"Lalna, I know that you like me" the scientist widened his eyes "I know that you want me, you want to take me to your castle and have me all to yourself...you're _obsessed _with me, you want to kiss me and hold me to you"

The scientist felt himself blush "N-no, you're wrong, I-I don't..." he knew as much as he tried he couldn't deny it he did want the mage, he wanted to kiss and hold him...he was _obsessed_.

Rythian pulled off his mask and showed the scientist that he was grinning, flashing his perfectly white teeth "Wow, it's great to breathe sometimes" he said inhaling a big breath of air

"Why do you wear it then?" Lalna questioned

Rythian walked over to him "I... I have this...cut" he lifted his head and showed a black scar with purple essence surrounding it

"Wait, I can't really see" Lalna lied, implying the mage to come closer to him

Rythian smiled evilly and crawled on top of the scientist, pinning his already-pinned body to the bed and leaning his face closer to his "Can you see it now?" he whispered as the scientist nodded nervously. Rythian looked into Lalna's bright green eyes and smiled, he leaned down and kissed him gently, awaiting the scientist who took a few seconds to respond but did, he possessively kissed the mage who responded eagerly, loving this new feeling. Rythian slowly stuck his tongue in Lalna's mouth who did the same, the two battling for control of the situation .

"Mmm" The scientist moaned with pleasure as the grinning mage pulled away "Hm?" he questioned wanting to kiss again

"Patience Lal, I'm just untying you" Rythian purred as he sat on the scientist's lap and gently leaned over to untie him

As the man was freed, he caressed Rythian's face, staring into his bright purple eyes.

"So perfect" he mumbled as the mage leaned down to kiss his neck lightly, then ever so slowly started removing his clothes, kissing now his chest and lying on top of him.

"Rythian! I need help with the mooshrooms!" a certain red-head called out "Are you in here?"

"Oh no..." Rythian hissed, pulling the scientist's clothes back on and getting off of him "Go hide in there!" he whisper-commanded as the scientist quickly lept (now a word) up and buried himself in a closet.

"What are you doing down here?" Zoey beamed looking towards the messy bed

"I'm just practicing some spells Zoey, you need to go now" he said pushing his best friend towards the door

"But I need help!" Zoey whined as they reached the stair case

"Ask Tee Zoey! I'm busy!" Rythian eyed her as she giggled

"I know what you two are doing" she said with a grin, folding her arms

"W-What do you mean?" Rythian asked also folding his arms nervously

"It's okay! You and Lalna, he's over there in that closet right?" Zoey pointed to the closet where the scientist was hiding, the scientist felt himself blush rapidly

"Zoey..." The mage turned red as she giggled, he pushed her out of the room as Lalna fell out of the closet.

Rythian turned, grinning towards Lalna and whispered "Now where were we?"

* * *

**Authors note: **

Oh snap that was awkward for me to write lol! Hope you guys enjoyed!

**~Sapling Pawz**


	9. What happens in the hovel

**Authors ramblings: **

Hey guys! If you watch/have watched Sips and Sjin's Tekkit series then you'll get it...if you don't then...idk go watch it lol :)

It's based off of this episode: watch?v=HeOZYthHz7A

Enjoy!

It's fluffy and has only kissing :)

**~Sapling Pawz **

* * *

**Sjips One-shot: What happens in the hovel... **

"Do you have wood? Oh never mind I have wood" Sips threw the following materials next to each other in the crafting bench: three pieces of wool and three wooden planks

"I'm just outside, I've got some iron" Sjin announced as he stepped inside

"Oh yeah? How many do you have?" Sips asked, still digging stone and dirt to hollow out their hovel

"I have two...three four five" Sjin chuckled making Sips grin "Bet'ya weren't expecting THAT"

Sips shook his head as he stole the iron from his friend

"Oh, can I have the iron back?" Sjin asked innocently, staring at the lumberjack

"Oh yeah, here you go" Sips said, looking over at his loincloth-dressed best friend and throwing the iron at him "See that? I just threw it right at you're face"

Sjin shook his head and laughed.

* * *

Night fell on soon-to-be Sips co land and Sips was _certainly _ready for bed

"Are you ready for bed?" Sips asked Sjin just a BIT to eagerly

"Yep, lemme just put this stuff in the chest" Sjin replied, plonking some junk into their chest "Okay, who's sleeping first?" he asked, turning to his friend who looked at the single bed sheepishly

"Um, well you look pretty tired...but I'm like REALLY tired. We could um...share?" Sips basically choked up the words

Sjin sensed his nervousness but thought nothing of it "Alright, just stay on your side" Sjin joked, slipping into the bed

"Heh...okay" Sips murmured, he didn't at all want to stay on his side

A few minutes later, Sjin was just about to drift off when a pair of grey arms wrapped around him, making him tense up and turn a deep shade of red "Sips? What'cha up to?" Sjin asked as Sjin whined slightly, as if to say _"Just let it happen" _

"Just let it happen" he echoed into Sjin's ear, gently kissing the skin beneath it "Goodnight Sjin"

Sjin realized how cold it actually was before Sips held him, he hugged his arms and whispered "Goodnight, Sips"

* * *

**Authors closing ramblings**:

Yeah it was short, but it was sweet :3

Hope you enjoyed!

**~Sapling Pawz **


	10. Sips' Diary

**Authors ramblings: **

This isn't exactly MY story but I found this on Tumblr and it's just so cute and fluffy :3 Based off of Teencast

**~Sapling Pawz**

* * *

Pushing open the door slightly Sjin leant in, his body twisting around the wood as his head peeked in.

'Sips?' He whispered quietly. 'Sips, are ya there?'

When no reply came, he stepped quietly into the room, the deep carpet muffling his footsteps.

'C'mon Sips, this isn't funny now, come out!' Sjin frowned, ever since Sips had abandoned him, running off smirking, Sjin had been worriedly searching for the smaller boy. Collapsing onto the narrow bed, he breathed in Sips' musky scent, taking a moment to glance around the simple room. The pale blue walls were cracked, the few simple pieces of furniture barely filled in the tiny space, making it seem bigger than it was. The brunette stood, running his hand over the Ikea MDF the bedside table was shoddily constructed from. No wonder Sips was entranced by the luxuries Sjin does house afforded, always want to spend time there. It had been months before Sips had even grudgingly allowed Sjin over to his house, complaining that the brunette would not see Sips in the same way. He paused before carefully sliding open the top drawer, maintaining the silent bubble Sips' room had become.

Surely Sips won't mind, the tall boy mused, pushing his hand into the wooden box. He slid his hand around for a while, before his fingers brushed against the only object occupying the space. The cool leather caressed Sjin's fingertips as he grabbed at the case, tugging it out from the dark drawer. He sat back on the bed, softly releasing the clasp on the book, before flipping open the smooth leather cover. Inside were pages filled with Sips' familiar chicken scrawl. Sjin giggled quietly, this was Sips' diary. Sips, the toughest mother-trucker in town, had a secret diary! He flicked through the pages, carefully thumbing through them. Then Sjin felt his conscious twang. This was personal stuff, he knew it was wrong to intrude on Sips' feelings, especially as Sjin knew how delicate he was when it came to them. Sips might act like the tough guy, but under that protective shield he was just another sensitive teenager. And doing something like this could break Sips enough to ruin their friendship. So Sjin compromised. I'll just read one, he promised himself silently. But which one? Sips must have filled enough of the thick pages to write a novella by now. Sjin flipped through until he came to the latest entry. This one would do. Sjin's eyes drifted down, deciphering Sips' familiar untidy handwriting.

'13th March

Dear Diar,

How are ya you magnificent icecoldmuthertrucker? Sorry that I haven't written in a while, but that dick Mr. Ridge keeps giving me detentions. I swear he's out to make my life miserable. I mean, c'mon, all I wanna do it get through high school, why's he gotta be such a big babby all the time!'

Sjin paused, chuckling. Not only did Sips have a sort of name for his diary, but he wrote like he was talking to it as well. He brought his attention back to the page and continued reading.

'Saw Sjin as well today. As usual. We walked into school and hada couple of lessons together. Pretty sure I fell asleep in most of them though. Sjin helped me study for our Geometry test, I've probably failed anyway, but geez, who cares? It's only geometry. But it was nice that he tried. He's always so patient with me, even though I'm such a lost cause.

He makes it so difficult though. He swear he must be blind, either that or he's really twisted, the way he leaves me hanging. There are these little looks, or touches, when we both try to turn a page at the same time, sometimes I swear they are on purpose, and then he just laughs it off like usual. He makes it so hard for me, with his not-so-platonic flirting. Sometimes I just catch myself in his eyes, and I hope that it's me making him that happy. I'm so scared of losing him, he has so much more to live. One day he's gonna be this famous architect, and where will I be? Some washed up loser somewhere.'

Sjin felt his breath catch. What the hell? Did Sips have … feelings for him?

'I just wish he could see himself through my eyes. See how handsome he is, how charming, and good at everything. And when he smiles. Geez, I feel like I wanna melt. Plus I've kinda decided that Sjin's laugh is my favourite noise in the world. Y'know, as a side note.

Anyway, Sjin's coming over tomorrow. I know I'm far too excited, but being around him makes me feel.

Better.

Bye Diar.'

Sjin felt like he was going to cry. How had Sips never told him this. That he actually liked Sjin.

'Sjiiin, what are you-' Sjin stopped dead at the sound of Sips' voice, his eyes wide as he clutched the book. Sips' voice had died in his throat as he saw the small sheath of leather bound papers Sjin was clutching.

'Sips, I-'

'Save it Sjin, I don't want to hear it.' Sips hung his head, eyes closed. 'That's private stuff right there and you've just … I can't believe you would-' Sjin cut off the smaller boy with his lips, pressing them gently together, before drawing back.

'Sjin,' Sips breathed lightly, breath ghosting over the brunette's lips.

'I'm sorry Sips, it was wrong of me to go through your stuff.'

'Don't be such a dum dum Sjin. If I'd have known this would happen I wouldn't have minded showing you.' Sjin giggled happily, his long arms snaking around Sips' neck as he daintily pressed his nose into Sips'.

'I'm glad I found it too.' He murmured, claiming Sips' lips again, as he felt the dark-haired boy hum happily against him.

* * *

**Authors closing ramblings: **

NOW DON'T TELL ME THAT WASN'T CUTE :D

**~Sapling Pawz**


	11. Birthday Blues: Yumlee B-day prezzie

**Authors ramblings: **

Happy Birthday Yumlee! Yep, today's the big day and so I though, why not right a Zoethian story for you?

Quite short but fluffy :3

Based on Rythian trying to do something special for Zoey and just epically failing like me trying to write this story lol

**~Sapling Pawz **

* * *

Zoethian One-shot: **Birthday Blues **

It was Zoey's big day, and Rythian planned to do so much for his girlfriend.

He started the morning but waking her with gentle kissing "Happy Birthday, beautiful" Zoey, being the fire-girl that she is, lept up, her hair beaming fire as she slightly lit flames on the pillow which Rythian quickly put out.

"It's my birthday!" She squealed, giving her boyfriend a bone-crushing hug "I'm so excited!"

"Yep, now you're all old" (Yep, Yumlee :D) Rythian teased, playing with strands of her hair

"Shut up" Zoey mumbled, playfully hitting Rythian.

The two arrived at the kitchen and Rythian made Zoey a very-yummy-vegetarian-breakfast which she demolished.

"Well, I'm gonna go and frolic around! I'll see you later on!" Zoey beamed, kissing Rythian gently before darting out of the castle.

"Yep, she's totally oblivious to what I have planned" Rythian stated, posing proudly. His plans, he was going to re-create their long lost friend; Gilbert.

Teep and him told Zoey (Well...Rythian told her seeing Teep is mute) they were heading to Ravs, but found a pumpkin and a few snowballs (heh, heh, snowballs :D So immature)

"Okay Teep, lets get Gilbert back!" Teep nodded excitedly and placed the blocks, only to jump back in surprise as a frosty...a frosty...a frosty friend! (alliteration points: 1) Appeared.

"Gilbert!" Rythian beamed as Gilbert's...uh...mouth...curled into a warm-or uh, _cold _heh heh, smile

Gilbert looked around tentatively, obviously searching for the mushroom girl and looked at Rythian with curiosity

"Oh, Zoey? You're going to be her birthday present!"

Gilbert cocked his head and frowned _"A birthday present? Do you know how long I've waited for you guys!" _he thought to himself

"Don't worry Gil, Zoey will be so excited to see you!"

Gilbert crossed his twigs (HA!) and ran off

"Gilbert! Ugh!" Rythian raged, racing after the snowy-speeder (alliteration points: 2) as Teep followed behind

* * *

Gilbert reached a giant hole and smirked as he jumped over it, he looked back at the mage who was dashing towards him

"Gilbert wait! Can't we just-Ah!" Rythian yelled as he dropped to the floor of the hole, he landed on his back and felt pain stinging him "Oww..."

Gilbert frowned, feeling sorry for his friend...he felt guilty, he really should've warned Rythian in some way.

Teep looked down at his master and his expression saddened then turned to anger as he pointed his brutal bow (alliteration points: 3) at the snow-golem

Gilbert put his shivering sticks (alliteration points: 4) into the air as to surrender. The two carefully made their way into the hole and helped out Rythian.

* * *

"Oh my good gracious!" Zoey beamed as Teep carried Rythian on his shoulder, Rythian groaned in pain as Zoey hugged him, put she pulled away sensing his pain "What were you doing?!"

Rythian managed a grin and looked behind his shoulder to find a bright-eyed Gilbert

"G-Gil...Gilbert...Gilbert? GILBERT!" Zoey screeched, running forward and launching a hug at the sunny snowman (alliteration points: 4 aww yeah)

"You did all this just for me?" Zoey asked Rythian with a smile, as Teep cleared his throat "Oh, you too Teep" Zoey smiled and kissed the dinosaur's cheek who blushed

"I just wanted you to be happy on your Birthday Zoey...I feel like I've ruined it" Rythian mumbled, looking at the floor until a warm hand lifted his chin

"You didn't ruin it, you made it" Zoey smiled and gave a loving kiss to the mad mage (alliteration points: 5) "Now, lets get you cleaned up...you dirty boy" Zoey purred, gently taking Rythian's hand and leading him upstairs

* * *

**Authors closing ramblings: **

God that sucked so bad lol, I hope you liked it though! Especially Yumleethelimabean! Happy Birthday!

I have no idea why Zoey turned all seductive at the end hahahaha :D

**~Sapling Pawz **


End file.
